Owned
by JotunVali
Summary: !Rape/Non-Con! As usual, the Master's plan had failed again. As usual, his shenanigans had turned against him. This time, the creatures he believed too foolish to realise they were led on will make him pay very dearly. Tentacle!Monster/Master & Doctor/Master. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** **I do not own Doctor Who.**

Warning! This is a **M rated** (or **R rated** ) and **Rape/Non-Con** fiction !

* * *

As usual, the Master's plan had failed again. As usual, his shenanigans had turned against him. As usual, he tried to run away from his punishment and the creatures he had led on. As usual, he failed that part too.

He had promised Kylneth, leader of one of Agiel Major's tribes, to give them the royal throne before the latter realised the Master was just using them to get the crown for him only.

Indeed, the Master had planned on overthrowing the powerless king to get the control of Agiel Major with the help of Kylneth's tribe, exploiting and ruling mercilessly the inhabitants to get his dear Doctor's attention and maybe flying away afterwards when he'd have get enough.

But the Master had underestimated the intelligence of Kylneth and their people. He had assumed that as they* were living poorly in addition of being tremendously ruthless and strong –they* could crush rocks with their bare hands, they* just _could not_ have a brain too.

Kylneth had enough of his lies, especially when they caught him with a device of his supposed to reduce them and their people to conscienceless and obedient puppets.

"You traitor !" Kylneth screamt.

The Master was startled. He hadn't noticed the proud leader.

"Kylneth, my dear fellow." He said in a faked delighted tone. "What are you doing in my cabin (Tardis) ? Shouldn't you be alongside your loyal people to bright them up before the morrow merciless battle ?"

"Stop trying to own me, you shameless fraud ! Unlike my people, _you_ are not loyal at all !" They claimed before taking their dagger out of their leather belt.

The Master sniggered at them.

"Come now, good Kylneth, you do not mean it." He came closer of the warrior. "You do not actually wish to slay me." Kylneth slowly stepped back, still threatening him with their dagger. "Drop your weapon, my friend." The Master ordered smoothly. "You will do as I say." He was a few inches away from Kylneth's eyes. "You will obey me."

Kylneth felt a little dizzy for an instant. Only a short instant since they managed to cut the Master's left cheek. More than pain, he screamed out of anger.

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF DIRT !" He expelled. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU MISERABLE LOWLIFE ?"

"I am the one who won't be enslaved !" The warrior answered before giving a severe blow in the face of the Time Lord who sank to the floor.

* * *

* Kylneth tribe

Kylneth is a non-binary person. Imagine them as a female, a male, an intersex or a genderless person, as you wish. I'll put a star for every "them" or "they" that doesn't refer to Kylneth.


	2. Chapter 2

The Master awoke. He noticed his wrists were shackled to a wall behind him. It was quite dark; he barely saw the warrior standing in front of him. The same warrior who'd managed to knock him out. They put on the torches.

"What is this preposterous joke, Kylneth ?"

"There is no joke, foul traitor. You'll just receive the punishment you deserve."

"Punishment ? Have I not the right to a trial beforehand ?"

"This is not the royal palace here ! We don't grant nothing to the liars ! It seems you still don't get treachery is the most serious crime in my tribe ! It is unforgivable !" Kylneth proclaimed.

Oh Rassilon, the guy was more stupid the Master had thought. Still an airheaded fool who gladly would spill their guts out because of a so-called "honour" or "loyalty". This made him sick.

Still, he was in a bad situation; no TCE, no Tardis, no free hands. He could kick the lad but what for ? It wouldn't help him to escape.

"May I ask what my punishment is, _fair_ executioner ?"

"Death, of course."

Obviously. What did he expect ? Well, once "dead", he'll just have to steal that fool's body, make for his Tardis and that's it.

"But…" Kylneth warned, "Our _customs_ specify the culprit must be humiliated or… "dishonoured" first." They stated in a suggestive smirk. The Master wasn't really sure of what that meant.

"Let me explain more…explicitly."

Kylneth ripped off the Master's jacket.

"Is that it ? What a humiliation _indeed_ !" He gloated.

"I am not done."

They ripped off his trousers. Only his gloves were left. Was _this_ the so-called dishonour ? He had to admit being in his birthday suit in addition of defenseless before the eyes of an enemy –too inferior to be called an "enemy", truth be told- was quite degrading; but he would get his revenge soon enough after the "execution".

"It is cold in this cave, don't you think ?" He mocked again.

"Don't worry. It'll get warmer very soon."

The warrior shouted something in his tribal language and clapped once. A dozen of repelling tentacle creatures sprouted out of the stone walls and floor.

"Let me introduce my friends the Mentulax*. Another great species of Agiel Major. In fact, we come from the same species. They just evolved…differently. "

" _They_ are my executioners ? Surely only one is needed."

"They dislike killing, traitor. They have far more special hobbies." Kylneth said snapping his fingers. "Go ahead my friends. I'll leave you all the time you need."

The warrior went away.

* * *

* _Mentula_ means penis in vulgar latin

The next chapter is rated M.


	3. Chapter 3

**! WARNING** **!** I remind you this part is **M rated** with **explicit sex** and rape.  You can skip to the next chapter if you don't like this.

* * *

One of the giant tentacles made for the Time Lord's right thigh and curled up around it while another one came to embrace the left one. Despite the Master's strength, they managed to open his legs. A third giant tentacle encircled his waist and turned him over. He was now bent against the wall. A fourth one approached.

 _No ! Are they planning to…_

It broke in.

His piercing shriek was heard throughout the cave.

Especially by the leader Kylneth who grinned out of satisfaction.

"Enjoy."

While its congeners were holding the Master still, the Mentulax inside of him began to move roughly.

Painful. The first word that came into the Time Lord's mind. It felt like a red hot iron rod in his innards. He had been through many painful episodes before: fights, fire, gunshots, black holes, slow decay, but _this_ was far beyond any of what he had ever lived.

How could the Doctor's beloved humans possibly enjoy such a bestial, disgusting act ? Wait, why was he thinking of the Doctor in the first place ? Certainly was he able to get through this without that annoying sham of a Time Lord ! **He** was the Master !

A fifth and a sixth slimy tentacles appeared breaking off the stone wall to play with his nipples.

These…these gross wriggling things were taking over his body. So…loathsome. So… _humiliating_. As if it wasn't enough, the fifth and the sixth started to prickle his already stiffen buds. Tears began to run down his cheeks.

From behind, the thick worm kept on thrusting harder and deeper. He felt his bowels being torn apart. He tried to fidget off the alien tentacles' grip, unsuccessfully. It just resulted in a tighter hold and a wilder thrusting.

He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't hold his screams any longer. His lips were already dripping blood. He let his voice go.

 _You gross, sickening worms ! You will pay for this ! I swear I'll make you pay !_ the Master thought.

The tentacle inside was messing all up. He felt something warm and sticky dripping out of him. That didn't prevent the maiming snake to carry on.

 _I shall toss all of you into molten rock ! I'll chop you into pieces ! I'll send you to every "best" torturers of Time and Space ! I swear you will suffer !_

As if the Mentulax had heard his thoughts, the six of them got crueler. The Master shrieked again.

 _Stop it ! Stop it !_

"Well, well, looks like my dear friends are taking a great care of you. Aren't they ?" A voice said behind him.

The Master didn't need to look back –he couldn't anyway. The proud Kylneth was back.

"It's _my_ turn now." They said.

 _What ? No !_

"Draw back please. You Jilith, _with_ draw." They added in a cruel smirk.

The giant worm did as it was told. The sensation felt as disgusting as the insertion.

Kylneth then grabbed the Time Lord's bottom.

 _Don't. Touch. Me._

The Master started to identify the feeling which had seized him for a few instants.

"My, you've done quite a mess already Jilith ! You nasty minx !" They teased. "Now, how about a second round, dear _plotter_ ?" They taunted near the Master's ear before spanking him hard.

He moaned against his will. Good grief, what did he just do ? What was he looking like ? He was the Master ! Not some low-ranked prostitute ! Yet, it would appear this boorish nobody had managed to make him one. Or _theirs_.

 _I shall kill you, mucky lowlife ! I'll tear off each of your limbs ! And I'll sever your lousy head to finish you !_

Fear. It was fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! This part is **M rated too**.  Skip to the next part below the second horizontal line if you don't like. But I bet you're here for that, you perverts !

* * *

"Remember when I said these lovely guys and I came from the same species ?" The alien warrior said.

The Master remained silent and pretended he didn't understand.

He heard some sticky noise. Kylneth was bringing out their hidden genitals.*

 _No._

 _No !_

 _ **NO !**_

 _Leave me alone ! Let me go !_

He tried again to get out of the tentacles' firm hold. In vain. He was about to be violated a second time. And he could do absolutely _nothing_ about it. He, the Master, was weak. Defenseless. Powerless. Worthless.

He was now a mere flesh sextoy to have fun with. His whole body had been stained, wrecked, ravaged, desecrated. His limbs were all sore and bloody. He couldn't bear it. He only wished this time it'd be quick and lethal.

"Don't worry, dear –or do it actually- I shall take, All. My. Time." Kylneth responded as if they too had heard the Master's thoughts.

 _No, stop. Please stop._

They slipped in. It wasn't as rough as the Mentulax but as gross.

Their appendage seemed like it wriggled by itself and had a never-ending length. It felt like it was seeking its way throughout the Time Lord's innards.

He was going to throw up. He was crying. He wanted to die; or at least faint. He felt so ashamed, so _pathetic_. Surely if the Doctor was here, he would laugh at him out loud until suffocation. _Damn !_ Why was he thinking about the Doctor again ? He was the _least_ needed person at the moment !

"Are you thinking about your beloved one ?" Kylneth asked while they kept on going to and fro. "There's no one to rescue you, traitor. _No one_." They emphasized near the Master's ears. "Who would rescue you anyway ? Who would rescue such a despicable, worthless creature like you ?" They asked, thrusting harder.

The Master screamed again. He knew the answer, of course.

No one.

He believed hearing some whooshing before he passed out.

* * *

He woke up in a bed. A bed in a Tardis. Not _his_ Tardis. He looked around him.

 _No. It can't be. It just_ _ **can't**_ _be !_

He looked at his hands and wrists. They had been bandaged and were almost healed. His bottom was still sore nevertheless.

He sighed.

 _Compassion's always been your weakness, hasn't it Doctor ? Someday, it will kill you. Not that I care anyway._

 _You saved me so you can personally mock me, didn't you ? What else would you do that for ?_

He remembered all the times his Doctor could have saved him and just didn't. The Axons, Castrovalva, 13th century England, and many, too many, other times.

He cried again. This time, he didn't know why; or didn't want to know why. He fell back on his pillow. He tried to muffle his sobbing into it. Oh _Rassilon_ , the Doctor mustn't see him like this. He _mustn't_ !

As if Rassilon had –or hadn't- heard his prayer, the Doctor came in the room.

 _Blast it !_

The Master glanced at him, just a bit. He was still sporting this golden and shimmering mane of his. And still the cute cricket outfit. Then his glittering brown eyes looked at him.

 _Crap !_

He turned back as fast as he could. He just hoped the Doctor hadn't noticed it.

"Oh, you're awake aren't you ?"

* * *

* google "duck penis", no really, do it.


	5. Chapter 5

The Master didn't reply.

« Seems I've got you out of a quite bad situation, doesn't it ? » The dashing Doctor said sitting on the bed's edge.

 _Shut your pretty mouth Doctor ! I know this "_ bad situation _" was laughable to you ! A brilliant spectacle ! Just say it out loud instead of teasing me like you love doing !_

As the Master insisted on remaining silent, the Doctor carried on.

"What did you do, this time ? Attempted to enslave another people and take over some throne I assume." He said, looking away and folding his arms.

 _I did. My punishment was obviously worth the crime, of course._

He looked away too. He still didn't want to talk.

The Doctor was losing his patience.

"What were you thinking, you velvet idiot ! Eh ? Didn't you read nothing about Agiel Major in your bloody Tardis' data ?!" He roared at the Master.

The latter was startled. Did the Doctor just scold him like a kid ?

"Why do you suddenly care about my welfare ?!" He yelled at the blond renegade.

"Did you finally decide to act like a proper doctor ?!

Why don't you go back and save these no-names from their tyrannical king ?!

You could bring me back in the process, you and the tentacles' tribe would be both content !

Oh no, I was forgetting, you crave humiliating and mocking me too much to do so !" He exploded.

The Doctor looked like he was going to punch him.

 _So be it. It's worth a laugh._ The Master thought.

He felt no punch. Instead, he felt a firm, tight embrace.

What ? What ? He was puzzled. He didn't understand anything more. Why ? Just why ?

The velvet idiot was more stupid the Doctor had thought.

Well, _he_ was stupid too after all. Every time the Master was around, he uttered hurtful nonsense about him, like he had no imagination; that he was mad, less clever, weak, conceited…etc, while they were just alike. They were the two peas in the pod.

Of course his Master wasn't going to believe him if he told him the truth. He, the "clever one", had managed to convince him of the opposite.

 _You're an idiot, Doctor. A gigantic idiot._ He** thought.

He made the Master fall back on his bed and fell alongside. He stared right into his beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

"Now, what about a calm conversation ?" He suggested.

"I have nothing to tell you." The Master answered in a monotone voice.

Gosh, there was so much shame, so much terror in his hypnotic eyes. What have they* done to him ?

The Doctor had trouble admitting it but he didn't regret even a little having killed that Kylneth person and their tentacle friends.

Stealing a dagger or blowing up a cave has never been a difficult task for him.

He** held him tighter. What a stupid bastard he** had been. He** has always rejected and belittled him and there was the result. Such a _bastard_.

The Master got more and more confused. Why was his sworn enemy hugging him ? What was the point ? To make him feel more insignificant and worthless ?

 _You scum ! I will kill you the slowest way and make you scream in agony after having exterminated all your precious Earthlings !_

He started to sob again, almost against his will. Why was he** so cruel with him ?

He, the so-called " _Master_ " would give him** everything, _everything_ in the whole universe while he**, the "Doctor", wished he'd** never see him again. Why would he** see him anyway ?

He** hated him. No doubt about it.

How stupid and vain he was always trying to get his Doctor's attention in no other way than threatening a people/planet/universe !

But it was the only possible way to see him**. Otherwise, this bastard wouldn't even _hear_ about him.

Yet, somehow he was still hopeful there was an extremely slim chance the Doctor might still love him.

 _Shit_. Seeing him cry was a lot more hurtful than he remembered. What a bloody _prick_ he** had been !

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He** whispered.

This was the first time he'd** ever been sincere with him since Prydon.

"I'm so terribly sorry." He** repeated.

"I've never, _ever_ wanted that kind of thing happening to you. You…you mean more, so much more than everything I've ever said." He** wept.

"I… I know you can't believe me but… I mean it. I… I love you." He** stammered.

* * *

*Kylneth tribe

**the Doctor


	6. Chapter 6

_What_ _?_

"I love you Master." The Doctor repeated.

What was this lame trick ? Did this nitwit think he was going to fall for that ?

He did; but shouldn't have. He was now at the Doctor's mercy. His gloveless hands clutched on his enemy's cricket coat. He sobbed even more.

 _Bloody hell ! Why am I weeping like a common infant ? Why am I defeated by three mere words ?_

The worst was the Doctor surely wouldn't even flinch if these words were for him, he thought.

He was now the Doctor's laughing stock*. He has no reason to keep on anymore. He just had to die miserably in a miasma-filled dark alley of some forsaken planet; after having slaughtered its population of course.

While still crying, he waited for the Doctor to mock him. Yet nothing of that came. Quite the reverse.

His enemy hugged him stronger and even began to stroke his dark hair.

 _Bugger ! Bollocks ! Shit ! Crap ! Damn !_ _ **Fuck !**_

How come he** has confessed his love for the Master to everyone in the bloody universe _but_ to the Master ? Why did he** have to hurt him every time they bumped into each other ? Why did he** always have to save a plain stranger over his lifelong friend ?

The truth was he** was totally nuts for him. Since always. But now they were enemies, they had to hide and lie about their feelings; especially him**, the self-proclaimed savior of the universe. He** had to lie –more to himself than everyone else- in order to maintain his reputation and protect a planet more easily, and the Master had to lie…well, to maintain his reputation too.

Although _he_ usually was a lot less of an expert at lying. Every time he said he wanted the Doctor dead, the Doctor was the first not to believe him. At this extent, surely nobody ever believed him. He was the best mesmerizer but the worst liar.

"Go ahead Doctor. Laugh." He muttered.

"What ?"

 _How_ could he** laugh ? His beloved one had just been violated and he** hadn't saved him ! But the problem was the Master was convinced the Doctor despised him.

 _You're an idiot, Doctor._ He** thought.

"Please, I know you can't wait for it." The bruised Time Lord grumbled.

 _Such a thick, cocky idiot !_

"Look how low I've descended… I even let you stroke me like a wounded labrador…" the Master whimpered.

"You're more like a rottweiler to me." The Doctor tried to joke.

To his own surprise, the Master let a chuckle out.

"I guess I am."

The Doctor felt a bit more comfortable.

"See ? I'm not laughing at you." He** whispered.

The Master looked at him.

"I could never, ever laugh at you. I admire you too much. Even if I could have said otherwise." He** admitted.

* * *

* yes, the greatest fear of the Master is the Doctor laughing at him.

** the Doctor

 _Author's note: I'm gonna leave this here for the moment. I'm out of ideas. Sorry. I don't know when I'll write the next chapter._


End file.
